Break
by nick100
Summary: Now that she thinks about it, it was not surprising. By now, she knew her boyfriend better than he knew himself, and she knew exactly what he liked to do when something boring came up during class. It just seemed that this time, Kyle outdid himself. - Allegedly, sleepiness has the same effect on the human body as alcohol, so beware. The title being the best example.


Now that she thinks about it, it was not surprising. He had been having biology the hour before, and they were watching a documentary. She wasn't stupid. By now, she knew her boyfriend better than he knew himself, and she knew _exactly_ what he liked to do when something boring came up during class. It just seemed that _this_ time, Kyle outdid himself.

* * *

She was standing in the hallway in front of her locker. Conscientious, she counted the things she would need after lunch break was over. Butters was leaning against the wall next to her, reciting how he had managed to get into detention this time. She sighed. He was her best friend, and him getting into trouble for no actual reason all the time was just so unfair. When she had everything, she closed the locker, and turned towards Butters.

Said boy suddenly fell silent suddenly. She followed his gaze over her shoulder. She turned around and saw her boyfriend running towards her. He looked like he was running from a horde of homeless. His hair was tousled, his face chiseled. His cheeks were as red as his hair, his freckles vanishing almost completely among his blush. She recognized the symptoms immediately. The way he was licking his lips, leaving behind a glistening trail of saliva. The clenched fists.

She could hear Butters chuckling behind her. "I guess that's my sign. I'll see you later, Noelle." Without awaiting her response, he had already turned around, heading for the school cafeteria. Kyle embraced her the second he came to a halt. His grip was tight and desperate. Just like his voice when he spoke up. Desperate and raspy.

"I need you, my beautiful, beautiful princess. _Right_ now."

She had to withstand the urge to shudder. She worshipped every time he called her by some cute pet names. Unfortunately, he liked to tease her by only calling her that way when they were alone. On the other hand, the nicknames had become something... sexual by the way he was only using it when they were alone like this.

"Storeroom?" Kyle's strained breathing hitched and he nodded quickly.

They had reached the storeroom in record time. Kyle had the door locked within two seconds and her pushed against the wall in one. Noelle let out a surprised squeal upon his animalistic force, but was quickly being silenced by her boyfriend's lips open her own. Noelle sighed happily. She loved Kyle's very own taste and was more than willing to open her lips for his tongue to enter her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to come even closer. He was more than ready, she could feel it. And he knew it.

While never breaking their steamy, passionate kiss, he expertly snaked his hand down to her womanhood. Noelle let out a shaky breath that soon turned into a moan when he began rubbing her senseless, making her ready for him. Kyle paused their kiss for a second, waiting for her to open her eyes. He wondered how many times he had already stared into her amazingly gray orbs already. They never ceased to stun him. He chuckled when she squeezed her eyes shut once again, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure he was inflicting on her.

Noelle pried her eyes open when she could not take it anymore. She was dripping wet and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She pressed a firm kiss upon Kyle's lips, non-verbally telling him that she was ready. Kyle nodded, relieved. He quickly shoved their pants down simultaneously. It was not their first time and yet, he always waited for her to nod one more time before he entered her.

Noelle threw her head back in ecstasy and moaned loudly. "Kyle… Oh gods, Kyle!"

Her boyfriend reacted quickly and caught her lips in another needy kiss, effectively muffling her inevitable cries.

* * *

Noelle was still shaking as an aftereffect of her intense orgasm while Kyle was staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty. Her body seemed to glow in the dark.

"My angel… I love you so much… My baby angel…" he whispered before placing a gentle, lovingly peck on her nose. Noelle smiled. She was tired, but the thought that she had been able to ease Kyle's need for her was nice.

"Kyle?"

"Hm?"

"You _really_ need to stop fantasizing about me during lessons."


End file.
